Businesses and other types of organizations often include multiple branches, stores, offices, and/or other types of locations. Computer networks in such organizations may need to be installed so that information may be securely and efficiently communicated between the locations. Setting up such a network often includes deploying one or more network devices (referred to as customer premise equipment (CPE) devices) at the various physical locations associated with the organization. The CPE devices may collectively act to form a network, such as a private network for the organization, that spans the various physical locations
Examples of CPE devices may include a router, a switch, a modem, a virtual private network (VPN) endpoint, a firewall device, a network address translation (NAT) device, a content delivery network (CDN) device, and more. The CPE devices may be managed by a third party, such as a network operator or other third party that is hired by the organization associated with the various physical locations.